We Are Young
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang Kim Jinwoo pemuda kaya dengan 4 teman lainnya dalam menghabiskan masa muda mereka ... ( Maaf Gagal buat summary) Hahhahah
Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

\- Mino

\- Jinwoo

\- Seungyoon

\- Seunghoon

\- Taehyun

\- And other

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read!

Genre : Entah Belum Terpikirkan

Summary : 5 namja kaya raya

Note : Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

.. Happy Reading …

….

Kelap-kelip lampu disko menyala senada dengan hentakan music keras yang mewarnai suasana didalam sebuah club malam ternama di kota seoul, club malam yang dapat dikatakan hanya orang-orang kalangan atas dan berduitlah yang dapat masuk kedalamnya dan menikmati hingar-bingar kesenangan yang disajikan oleh club tersebut .

"Eoh , kalian sudah datang rupanya?" Ucap seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum childishnya , tangannya dengan lihai memeluk bahu salah satu namja yang tengah duduk diatas sofa panjang di ruang VIP yang mereka pesan .

Lee Seunghoon , namja dengan senyum childish tersebut segera duduk manis tepat disamping namja manis yang hanya menoleh kearahnya dengan seadanya .

" Kau Baru datang Seunghoon hyung?" Tanya Seorang namja disebrang sana dengan suara berat khas miliknya

" Anni, sebenarnya aku sudah datang semenjak tadi , tapi aku sedikit bermain dengan honey-honney ku diluar" Jawabnya dengan tersenyum nakal " Ah , aku hampir lupa , Chukkae" sambungnya menatap sosok namja tampan disebrang sana

" Yah , kau benar-benar seorang namja yang beruntung kau tahu ?, Akhirnya kaulah yang mendapatkan Jinwoo. Kau tahu kan aku dulu sempat menyukainya, tapi sekarang aku harus memberikannya kepada mu" ucapnya sembari menatap sosok namja manis yang tengah dirangkulnya itu.

Kim Jinwoo , namja manis yang tengah disebut-sebut itu hanya menampakkan raut wajah datar sembari menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi minuman vodka ditangannya , begitu pula Mino , namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menenggak wine ditangannya .

"Ah , Seungyoon eodiga ? apakah dia tidak datang?" Tanya Seunghoon kini mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sosok namja dengan surai pirang yang duduk pojok ruang vip tersebut dengan ponsel yang senantisa melekat ditangannya

" Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya , tapi dia tidak menjawabnya" jawab namja dengan surai pirang tersebut. Dari nada bicaranya nampaknya dia sedikit kesal kali ini .

Suasana Kembali menjadi hening , saat 4 namja tersebut kini memilih asik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing . Dari yang tengah sibuk menikmati minuman mereka , menjelajahi isi ponsel mereka hingga sibuk menggoda yeoja-yeoja penghibur disana.

Sampai salah satu dari mereka kini bangkit dari duduk manisnya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan

" Yah , Song Mino ! Kau mau kemana eoh?" Tanya Seunghoon namja yang kini tengah sibuk merangkul dua yeoja yang duduk disebelah kanan dan kirinya

" Aku ingin mencari udara sebentar" Balasnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu

Tak berapa lama, kini Jinwoo yang terlihat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi

"Eoh , Jinwoo hyung , neo eodiga?" Kini giliran namja bersurai pirang tersebut yang bertanya , mengingat namja bernama Lee Sunghoon itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya diatas lantai karena permainan bodoh yang dia buat sendiri dengan yeoja-yeoja penghibur disana yang membuatnya harus menenggak minuman alcohol dengan kapasitas besar.

" Aku ingin menghubungi kang ajhusii agar menjemput ku disini"

" Ah , arraseo hyung"

Jinwoo melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri lorong sempit club tersebut berharap menemukan pintu keluar secepatnya agar dia dapat menghubungi kang ajhusii untuk membawanya pulang . Terlalu bising didalam sini! Setidaknya itulah pikirnya .

#cklek

Ganggang pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan seiring dengan udara malam yang dingin menghempas tubuh ramping namja manis tersebut. Atap Gedung menjadi pilihannya untuk menghindari suara bising didalam sana.

Baru saja akan mengayunkan langkahnya, namun sesaat tubuhnya membatu saat melihat dua sosok tengah asik bercumbu disana . Song Mino , namja itu tengah asik merangkul dan melumat bibir seorang yeoja bertubuh sexy disana .

Dua mata itu saling bertemu , mata tajam yang penuh dengan kharisma dan mata bulat yang indah .

Song Mino , namja tersebut menatap santai kearah sosok jinwoo yang berdiri membatu tepat didepan pintu menuju atap , seolah tak terganggu oleh keberadaan sosok tersebut dia tetap melanjutkan bisnisnya .

" Ah , joesonghamniida" ucap jinwoon nyaris tak terdengar , sembari menutup cepat pintu menuju atap .

Derap langkah kakinya dia ayunkan dengan cepat menuruni setiap anak tangga, sembari sesekali runtukan kecil terdengar lolos dari bibir merah mudanya.

#Jinwoo POV

"Aisshh , kenapa aku harus bertemu dan melihat hal seperti itu eoh? Aisshh ! Mereka benar-benar merusak mata suci ku !" Runtukku sembari mempercepat langkah untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu .

"Huff" Eluhan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir ku , udara malam dingin ini sungguh menyiksa ku belum lagi Kang ajhusii yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan sedikit terlambat menjemput ku karena terjebak macet .

Dua mata ku berkutat lekat pada layar ponsel bermaksud membunuh waktu dan kebosanan yang melanda . Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak menunggu didalam club atau didalam ruangan bersama dengan Taehyun dan Seunghoon itu karena mereka sudah pulang , aku menyuruh Taehyun mengantarkan Seunghoon yang mabuk berat itu pulang kerumah , dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin didalam sana seorang diri, itu sangat membahayakan . Mungkin saja aku akan dirayu oleh beberapa yeoja didalam sana , atau aku harus melihat beberapa pasangan tengah bercumbu mesra disana .

Disaat aku tengah asik dengan bisnis ku (bermain dengan ponsel ku) , sepasang kekasih terlihat baru saja keluar dari club dengan berpelukan mesra . Ah , bukan. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih tetapi seorang Song Mino dan yeoja yang entah dipungutnya dari mana .

Menatap gerak-gerik mereka sekilas dari dua iris mata ku , aku sangat berharap dia tidak menyadari keberadaan ku disini . Namun sepertinya aku salah , namja tinggi itu sepertinya kini tengah melihat ku dengan dua mata tajamnya .

Langkahnya mendekat kearah ku , dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar nyaman pada pundak yeoja sexy yang aku yakin hanya akan menjadi one night standnya .

" Eoh ? Hyung , apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya namja tinggi ini pada ku

"Ah , aku sedang menunggu Kang ajhusi . Dia bilang dia terjebak macet"

"…" Tak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari bibir namja tinggi tersebut . Song Mino , namja itu hanya melihat kearah ku dengan pandangan mata yang aku juga tidak mengerti apa artinya . Aku hanya berharap dia segera enyah dari hadapan ku dan pergi dengan yeoja itu.

"Kajja!" Ucapnya, sembari tangganya kini dengan cepat menarik tanggan ku.

Aku mengedipkan mata bulat ku , menatap heran sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang namja ini lakukan pada ku.

" Yah ! Lalu aku bagaimana eoh?" Dengus yeoja yang aku sebut-sebut akan menjadi one night stand dari seorang Song Mino.

" Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan ? Aku harus mengatarkan tunangan ku pulang" ucapnya dengan wajah datar .

Tunangan ? apakah yang dia maksudkan itu aku? Ah, aku hampir saja lupa jika dari kemarin aku dusah berstatus tunangannya . Itu bermula dari kedua orang tua kami yang memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kami , apalagai kalau bukan karena berlandaskan bisnis .

_TBC_


End file.
